


Etude No. 2

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Series: The Classics [1]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Breeding, Chack, Egg Laying, Jack and Chase Made A Deal, M/M, Mermaid!Chase, Mermaid!Jack, Oviposition, mermaid!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Jack made a deal with Chase; Chase would protect him for as long as he needed, in return for something far more intimate.





	Etude No. 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> It's mermay, but I'm not very good at art, so I wrote a fic instead! If by the end of this story you find you've enjoyed it, I'd love to hear from you in the comments below!

“It's not going to _fit._ ” Jack gasped; Chase had wrapped his tail tightly around Jack, holding him in place. “You're too big.” He continued to whine as the tail tightened around his torso. The sea dragon's cock writhed against his stomach, smearing messily against his soft abdomen. It was _enormous._

“It sounds to me like you simply don't want to keep your part of the deal.” Chase murmured into his ear, adding an arm to Jack's already complex restraints. His free hand slipped down Jack's tail, caressing the shimmering black scales. “I have saved you countless times, Jack. And you have promised me that you would carry my eggs in return. It seems a bit... _unfair_ for you to back out now. Are you frightened that I will hurt you?” The fingers slid down to rub gently at Jack's genital slit, drawing along it and getting a soft gasp. “You needn't be afraid. It would do little good if I killed you in the process of laying.”

Jack shuddered, gently leaning his head forward so it touched Chase's shoulder. He'd needed to gather an assortment of items from a dangerous part of the sea—things that had once been human and had been thrown away, much like their broken and battered ships. Unfortunately, there were any number of things that would eagerly eat him up whilst he did so. Chase had stepped in and had offered to take care of anything that might ballyrag him, and in return, Jack had to let him breed him. Chase was a sea dragon, a royal, noble creature—Jack had thought he was _joking_ when he said he'd wanted to lay with him. Apparently not.

“Alright. Just--”

“I will go slow.” Chase interrupted. His tail slid down Jack's scales, rubbing against them teasingly. Jack's breath hitched, and he hooked an arm around Chase's neck. “There should be three or four of them. I will have to reach deep to lay them; have you ever been laid in before?”

“No.” Jack whimpered between tiny gasps. Chase was still rubbing at the entrance to his cloaca in a successful attempt to arouse him. He could already feel his cock showing interest, his inner walls slickening. “You're the first that's ever really...expressed interest. There are plenty of females, there's really no need to lay inside a male.”

“You are feminine enough that it shouldn't have dissuaded them.” Chase replied; his fingers lightly pressed in, hooking just inside of Jack's cloaca. Jack let out a choked groan as they wiggled briefly—his tail attempted to twist and writhe, but Chase held him firm. “Stop squirming.”

“I can't help it.” Jack whined, feeling one of the cool digits press forward. It was so _odd._ It didn't feel good _or_ bad. Just weird. It wiggled against his warm walls, and he heard Chase swear lightly. Jack couldn't tell if that was good or bad _either._

“You're very warm.” Chase murmured against his forehead. More kisses travelled down the side of his face, encouraging him to tilt it up. Jack did so, accepting a soft kiss to his lips. The finger inside of him began to move slowly, withdrawing then spearing back inside of him. It crooked upward, drawing along his walls and brushing something that pulled another groan from Jack. Chase let out a bubbling purr at him, deigning to add a second finger; they squelched as they reentered together, and Jack realised how _quiet_ it was in Chase's cave.

Moving in tandem, they drug against his walls, over and over again in gentle strokes. It was uncomfortable at first, mildly burning and hurting as they coaxed him open. But as Jack's body relaxed, they began to dance along sensitive areas, coaxing quiet groans and squeaking, shuddering wails from him. By now, his cock was far more than _ready_ to make its presence known, and was barreling forward to meet Chase's fingers.

“Chase, I...” Jack's tail twisted again, and Chase growled. “...I need to...” Inside of him, his cock slipped further down, bullying against Chase's fingers. The sea dragon drew his fingers out, both of them shimmering slightly with Jack's slick. Chase's eyebrows rose, as a short, wriggling tentacle slipped out after them and into the space between their bellies. If his face wasn't already flushed, Jack would have blushed bright.

Chase's hand wrapped around him in an instant; Jack's body jerked forward at the unexpected stimulation, all but slumping his body against the sea dragon. Heat was coiling in his belly, demanding that something be done to alleviate it. Chase chuckled as Jack's cock wrapped around his hand affectionately, pressing up against his fingers and making a mess upon them.

“Cute.” Chase purred, giving the tentacle in his hand a teasing pump that had Jack groaning against Chase's jaw, a pant following closely after. “You're so _small.”_ Jack slapped a hand weakly against Chase's chest, pressing his hips forward, trying to get more stimulation.

“You're a jerk.” Jack mumbled out. Chase removed the arm helping brace his mate, and Jack had the urge to nuzzle closer. Chase accommodated him without thought, letting Jack press his face against his collarbone. The hand around him left, and he let out a quiet whine—his dismay didn't last long, as something sticky and wet wrapped around his flushed member.

Chase's cock was wrapped around his, squeezing him and rubbing their slick lengths together. Jack felt like his mind had short-circuited. It was hard to think with the wet and unrelenting pressure surrounding his dick. It was _far_ better than Chase's hand. Chase settled an arm back around Jack, pressing fingers back against Jack's partially stretched entrance.

“No, no.” Jack begged suddenly. “You've got to wait until it goes back in or--” His protest was choked off as the fingers pressed forward, pressing firmly against Jack's cock and up inside of him. Jack blanched. _Chase is going to mate me with my cock out. Will it even fit?_ He thought inwardly, even as the fingers returned to their previous action.

Having them inside of him whilst being jacked off was added to Jack's list of the weirdest things he'd ever experienced. He'd tried on many occasions (shamefully, at that) to push his fingers past his insistent, aroused cock, and it had never worked. But Chase had managed it without a second thought. In fact, he felt like he was loosening easier now, body eagerly sucking in the intruding fingers.

“Do you think you could hold a third one?” Chase questioned in a strained grunt. His fingers graced the underside of Jack's cock and he earned himself a keen. Chase must have seen this as a go ahead, because a third finger pressed in on his next push forward. “Look at you, so afraid of my cock but hungrily accepting my fingers as if they're nothing.” He teased. Chase was kissing down his neck, fangs pressing against Jack's skin with each one.

A hand ghosted down to Jack's lower back, dancing along the point where Jack's flesh met scale. His scales were as deep and dark a black as the deepest parts of the ocean, a heady contrast against the bone-bleached white of his skin and his viciously red hair. Jack groaned as Chase snapped his hand up to grip at that instead, tugging his head back and suckling on his neck.

Chase's tail was black as well, though it's pattern was interrupted with flecks of gold that shone and shimmered as he twisted the insanely long appendage. A spiny ridge travelled up his tail and back, fluttering like the remains of a tattered war flag. Jack wanted to grasp them between the tips of his blackened fingertips and stroke them.

Jack's orgasm crashed down upon him like the walls of Jericho, and he _screamed._ His cock writhed in Chase's grip, body clenching down around the fingers inside of him. Chase let out a surprised grunt, steadying the smaller body against his and letting his lips whisper along Jack's jaw. Sickly sweet words dripped from his lips, comforting Jack as fingers continued to move inside of him and Chase's cock continued to stroke Jack, milking him for all that he was worth.

“Stop.” Jack panted out, reaching a hand down to try and pull Chase's cock off of his. Chase grunted and slipped his fingers out, grabbing Jack's fingers and tugging them away. “It hurts.” Jack continued to whine, body shaking as pain radiated through him—Chase halted his movement, but refused to release Jack. Accompanying the pain was the sudden feeling of emptiness.

“If I let you withdraw, then I will not be able to reach your womb.” Chase told him lightly. “I cannot have you in the way, and I cannot grip you with my hand or you'll slip free. It took too long for you to present, and I don't have the patience to work you up again.” Jack let out a quiet whine, but didn't protest. “And if you try and retract and I'm not all the way in you, you'll get us both stuck.”

“You sound like you've done this before.” Jack muttered, voice muffled by Chase's chest.

“This is not the first time that I have needed to lay. I am very old, and have sired many.” Chase told him, sliding his tail along Jack's again and receiving a half-grunt, half-groan. “And I will sire more within your belly. Perhaps I will even keep you? Surely I can pay whatever dowry your parents require.” Chase's tentacled cock constricted around his and Jack yelped. “Breed you over and over again until your belly remains round due to it's frequency of holding my eggs—perhaps make you carry a heavy clutch of eight or twelve?”

“Heavy clutch? What's the difference?” Jack choked out through grit teeth. Chase had begun to move again. Chase snorted; why hadn't he become affected like Jack had? Despite his insistence to lay inside of Jack, he wasn't rushing or even _panting._ Jack tilted back, trying to look Chase in the face. What he saw there had heat coiling in his belly once again—Chase's pupils were _huge,_ and hungry. His lips were parted slightly, tongue running along the deadly sharp fangs within his mouth.

“What does it sound like?” Chase asked; now that he had caught Jack's attention, he poked his tongue out to lick at his lips. “It means that you would carry far more eggs than I intend to lay inside of you today. In your current, virgin state, there is no way that you'd be able to carry one.” His cock was slipping free of Jack's now, assured that he'd brought Jack back to sufficient arousal to keep him out in the open.

“Is this going to hurt?” Jack squeaked. Chase pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, but said nothing. “Chase, come on.”

“It is going to hurt.” Chase told him, grabbing Jack's shaft and pulling his now needy cock out of the way so he could press their tails flush together without trapping it between them. “Perhaps more than you're ready to handle. But you will survive, no doubt.” His other hand gripped himself, and his brows furrowed in concentration.

Jack jumped at the feeling of Chase's tip trailing down the underside of his cock and testing  his opening. Looking back from where his eyes had drifted, he caught sight of Chase's clenched and tense jaw. He was holding back, hopefully in an attempt to not hurt Jack. Chase's eyes flicked to catch Jack's again, and he surged forward to kiss the small merman. His cock knocked precariously against Jack's as he slipped inside, sloppily knocking against Jack's member as he did so.

It didn't hurt, at first. It was actually a _relief,_ Chase's cold cock filling the empty space his fingers had left behind. It wiggled and pressed forward with it's tapered tip, thoroughly exploring him as it did so. Jack let out a groan in tandem with Chase, letting his head loll back as the sea dragon hungrily kissed his slack lips, dominating his mouth with ease. It was going well. Until the pain started.

“Too big.” Jack squeaked as Chase thickened—the sea dragon didn't halt his movement, merely continuing forward, even as Jack cried out and his tail thrashed. Chase's cock was pressing further and further in and up.

“You can hold it.” Chase whispered against his lips, tail keeping him in place with an almost painful grip. “And you will hold it so well, you're so warm in comparison to me.” Jack let out a sob as he was stretched beyond what he thought he could, cloaca fluttering around Chase's dick. “The pain will fade.”

“Says you. Bet you're having a ball over there--” Jack's breath hitched as the tentacle inside of him wriggled; he swore it had to be up to his stomach by now, but looking down there was no obvious bulge. Lifting his head back up, he was greeted by a kiss.

“It's not nearly as large as you think.” Chase murmured, lips moving to kiss his cheek. “I see the fear in your eyes.” His voice was strained now, rough with desire. Jack could barely breathe, let alone respond. He was so _full._

Chase's cock paused in it's movement, stopping inside of him and pressing against a wall of some kind. It wriggled and writhed, twisting inside Jack and _pushing._ When the wall didn't instantly give, Chase growled low, and hungry.

The wall was the equivalent of a human hymen, Jack had figured. It was meant to dissuade weaker mates , and was made out of a thick membrane that put up a heavy amount of resistance against Chase’s attempt to break it.

“So, you truly _haven't_ been lain in before. Your belly had me believing otherwise.” Jack wanted to tell him off, tug on his webbed ears or yank on his unnaturally long, black hair. All he could manage was an offended gasp. “Hush, it is a beautiful thing. It means that you're ready to be lain in.” Chase's cock pressed forward once again, and the resistance disappeared; Jack yowled as Chase pushed passed the barrier to his womb. The pain was immediate, and absolutely _horrendous._ It had him gasping in breath, avoiding the rain of kisses that Chase was trying to gift him with.

Chase released Jack's cock as their tails became flush against one another once again, the sea dragon fully seated. Chase pressed a hand to Jack's lower abdomen, rubbing at it gently. Jack whimpered pathetically, and Chase wrapped him tight to his chest, holding him in cool cradle.

“The worst is over.” Chase murmured, holding him close. His voice still rasped, but he remained still. He didn't need to move, now that he was anchored inside of Jack. Chase let his hands wander down, petting Jack's side and slipping over the curve of Jack's tail.

“I'm not going to die, am I?” Jack asked in a quiet sob.

“No. You are not.” Chase told him, gently petting his hair. “My darling little merman, why would death touch you? You look as death incarnate--death has already kissed it's way across you and blessed your features with its beauty. Skin so pale and hair as red as the blood of sailors—you will carry such beautiful children.” His tail was rubbing soothingly along Jack's tail now.

Jack grunted at the soft words of worship; he wouldn't admit it, but he liked hearing them. It was an honour enough to have a sea dragon mating with him, but to hear those words from Chase's lips was empowering. The pain began to ebb away, leaving him with a low ache. His slit felt like an overstretched piece of bubblegum, tossed away on to the dock to be carried away by visitors sneakers and thongs.

Chase's growl was the first warning that he got, when it came to him laying.

“Brace yourself.” Chase whispered quietly, wrapping himself tighter around his small mate.

Jack's eyes widened as he felt something hard and round press against his entrance—it met very little resistance as it slipped past, followed by a rush of downright _chilly_ liquid. Jack could feel it travel through him—and certainly not _quickly._ It rolled through as if it was taking a romantic swim through the coral, pressing against Jack's channel—it did have a bit of trouble when it reached the small entrance that Chase's cock had made into Jack's womb; Jack managed a quiet whimper as it pushed in, refusing to stop for anything. It settled easily within the empty, unused space of his womb.

The liquid followed behind, sloshing inside of Jack and nauseating him in an instant. He pressed himself tighter against Chase; his cock had lost all interest and was wilted between the two of them, unable to retract back inside of him. Chase was rubbing at his back gently, kissing his cheeks and muttering.

“Three more.” Chase grunted into his ear, as another one pressed into him. Jack nodded against Chase, tail curling; this egg was bigger, and bullied it's way through him with little care, pushed along by the onslaught of liquid—even more than last time. As it and the liquid behind it slipped into him, Jack felt his belly become noticeably heavier.

Chase tilted him forward, noticing his face pinching in discomfort. It helped the next egg slip into him, but didn't assist with the growing pressure in his abdomen or the bile that had begun to rise in his throat. Chase was guiding them towards the lower part of the cave, pressing Jack down upon the soft sand there. He proceeded to grind his tail lightly against Jack, quickening the pace of the egg until it slipped past Jack's now thoroughly stretched womb entrance and landing amongst its siblings. As it settled, however, Jack felt a slight pressure against the inside of his stomach.

“One more.” Chase reminded him. “You're doing well.”

“Ugh, I'm going to throw up.” Jack told him through grit teeth. Chase hushed him, tail squeezing around him lightly, still rotating in a soothing ripple along Jack's body. The hand on Jack's abdomen pet it lightly, and upon feeling how taut the skin had become, let out another bubbled purr. “Awfully happy with yourself, aren't you?”

“Very.” Chase agreed, stroking down so he could run his fingers along Jack's slack cock. “Does this hurt? Being exposed like this for a long while?” Jack looked down between them; he hadn't thought much about it, in lieu of everything else that was going on.

“I mean, I guess not. It's a little uncomfortable cause I'm not hard, but it's not going to kill me or anything.” Jack told him; the next egg was bigger than the other three, and actually had a bit of an issue catching inside Jack—he winced as it forced it's way through, and then promptly got stuck. Chase moved instantly, bearing his full weight down against Jack.

“This one will be a daughter.” Chase grunted, tilting Jack's body further back and grinding against Jack again. The merman managed to laugh through the muted pain of being stretched far too wide. “For she is unwieldy and stubborn.” It took a bit of straining, a multitude of soft grinds, and another sickening wave of unknown liquid before it settled within Jack too; this time, the pressure inside of him was insanely unpleasant.

Looking down, Jack could see his stomach partially distended, the rounded edge of an egg pressing against it. The merman thumped his head back against the ground, letting out a grateful groan that got a laugh from Chase. He didn't pull out immediately, and busied himself with running a hand across Jack's stretched belly.

“I never want to do that again.” Jack informed Chase. “That was probably the worst thing I've ever experienced. And I got my tail caught in the jaws of a tiger shark.” Chase hummed at him, releasing Jack and partially sitting up.

Chase gripped Jack's cock in his palm, gently stroking it as he began to pull out—it was enough for Jack not to retract immediately, and he felt liquid trail behind Chase's departing cock as it left. He mentally bid it good riddance—before it surged forward, knocking lazily against his walls. Jack gasped and tried to pull away, but was thwarted as Chase began to roll forward, drawing his cock out and then pushing it back in with a vigour that had Jack flailing and trying to find something to grab on to.

“I think you have been misinformed. I am not done with you yet.” Chase told Jack, lips spreading into a grin. Fangs glint at Jack, and his gut churned as the sea dragon's cock pressed into his womb again. More liquid sloshed out and into his channel. “Don't you want to feel good, Jack? To make up for the pain?” Chase's cock was plunging and wriggling and making a mess of his insides. “I want to feel you clench down around me like you did my fingers, little fish.”

Chase's hand had stroked Jack to full hardness, and continued to fist the slick organ; it was drawing a slew of lewd noises from Jack, flushing his entire body a beautiful shade of pink. His hands were grasping loose handfuls of sand and his tail writhed and twisted; Chase laughed in between his grunts, his free hand moving to press against Jack's chest to keep him pinned. Jack's entire body was coming alive, fully aroused and slicker than ever with the added lubrication.

It was like every thrust inside of him was opening him wider, and he thanked the gods that Chase was holding his cock out of the way. It was hard enough not to come undone with Chase's cock sliding against his with every movement in and out. Sand, no longer soft, bit at his back as he writhed against it. It dug into him and left long red lines scratched into his back.

Jack came first, body shuddering and attempting to squeeze down around the large intrusion. Chase let out a groaned curse and tightened his grip around the squirming cock in his hand. Jack's body arched off the sea floor, pressing against the hand against him as he opened his mouth in a noiseless scream, tail going still—this didn't deter Chase from pressing into him at a furious pace, following behind Jack with a roar. Warm liquid seeped into Jack, flooding his open womb and down the entirety of Chase's length; it filled him impressively.

“Never again.” Jack croaked out as he came down from his high, head swimming. Chase snickered, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“You act as if you have a choice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
